Inversement
by Taeldra
Summary: Un beau jour, Kurotsuchi criera contre Nemu "Où sont les bonbons modifiés?" Ce jour-là, Ukitake offrira à Hitsugaya de nouveaux bonbons. Ces bonbons ne sont pas si innocents... HitsuXMatsu, avec une bonne dose de n'importe quoi xD
1. Prologue

**Titre**: Inversement.

**Résumé.**

Un beau jour, Kurotsuchi criera contre Nemu "Où sont les bonbons modifiés?" Ce jour-là, Ukitake offrira à Hitsugaya de nouveaux bonbons. Ces bonbons ne sont pas si innocents... Surtout lorsqu'on découvre qu'ils inversent les corps de ceux qui en ont mangé!

**Pairing: **

HitsuXMatsu, avec une tentative de Hina/Hitsu vouée à l'échec.

**Rating: **

T, mais possibilités de Lemon durant l'histoire, donc à voir, même si ça m'étonnerait...

**Disclaimer:**

Aucun personnage de Bleach ne m'appartient, malheureusement xD!

**Note**:

Cette idée m'est venue totalement par hasard. Par ailleurs, je suis pas spécialement douée en orthographe, et je zappe souvent les accents, donc excusez-moi d'avance ^^". En tout cas, j'espére que vous apprécierez cette histoire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis dessus!

* * *

_Dans les quartiers de la douzième division..._

- Nemu!? Où as-tu posé les bonbons chimiquement modifiés que j'ai préparé hier?

- Vos bonbons modifiés, Mayuri-sama? Vous voulez sans doute parler du paquet qui se trouvait sur votre bureau.

- Oui, imbécile! Qu'en as-tu fait?

- Ukitake-taicho est venu ce matin pour voir si vous aviez réussi à avoir de nouvelles sucreries du monde réel, Mayuri-sama. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était de ces bonbons-là qu'il s'agissait.

A ce moment là, le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'arrêta de crier, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Sa lieutenante, sa propre fille, venait de donner à un autre capitaine son invention géniale? Impossible! Sa colère revint aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Espèce d'idiote! Sais-tu au moins ce que tu viens de faire?

- Non Mayuri-sama, excusez-moi.

- Tu viens de donner ma toute nouvelle création à cet abruti! Alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver un cobaye! Et... Eh, mais attend!

- Mayuri-sama?

- Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si inutile, Nemu. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait me dénicher un cobaye intéressant...

--------

Le capitaine Hitsugaya marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de sa division, avec un air enragé. Il venait _encore_ de croiser Ukitake, et celui-ci lui avait _encore_ offert un paquet de bonbons. Décidemment, il ne changera jamais! Hitsugaya poussa la porte de son bureau, faisant sursauter par la même occasion sa lieutenante, qui s'était endormie sur les dossiers, et il balança le paquet rose de sucreries à la poubelle. Le capitaine jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au dehors avant de regarder son bureau. Il restait juste une dizaine de feuilles encore, puis il irait se coucher.

- Taicho? Vous êtes déjà de retour?

- Ouais.

Toujours aussi causant, pensa Matsumoto. Elle se pencha par dessus son bureau, et observa ce qui venait d'atterrir dans la corbeille.

- Oh, taicho! Vous jetez des bonbons? Il doivent encore venir d'Ukitake-taicho. Mais vous ne les avez même pas goûtés, c'est impoli!

- Ferme-la Matsumoto, et retourne travailler.

La jeune femme se leva, prit alors le sachet et mangea un des bonbons. Ils étaient un peu acidulés, avec un goût de framboise. L'air décidé, elle alla se poster devant le bureau de son capitaine qui venait de s'y installer.

- Allez, taicho! Pour une fois, vous pourriez essayer! C'est vraiment bon, vous savez!

- Non.

- S'il vous plaît, taicho!

- Non!

- Taichooooooo!

- NON!

Au moment où il avait à moitié crié, la lieutenante en avait profité pour lui faire avaler une des petites boules roses semblables à des billes. D'ailleurs, Hitsugaya manqua presque de s'étouffer. Néanmoins, il avala le bonbon avec une grimace de dégout, et leva la tête pour raler contre Matsumoto, mais celle-ci en avait profité pour s'éclipser, en oubliant le paquet sur la table.

- MATSUMOTO!

--------

_Le lendemain..._

Matsumoto s'étira doucement, et enfonca un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle détestait se réveiller le matin, mais elle se forçait un peu car elle faisait déjà très peu de choses pour son capitaine... Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et ouvrit lentement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Tiens, depuis quand avait-elle des rideaux verts?

La lieutenante se redressa alors entièrement, et balaya la pièce du regard. Une grande chambre, bien plus grande que la sienne, un lit double, une commode, une étagère, une chaise avec un haori blanc... Attendez, un haori blanc? Matsumoto prit alors conscience d'une chose : elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son capitaine!

- Qu'est ce que je fais là, moi? Et où est Hitsugaya-taicho?

La lieutenante fronça des sourcils. Sa voix était différente tout d'un coup. Sans doute un coup de froid. Rapidement, elle se leva, et se rendit compte de deux choses. La première, c'est qu'elle était dans un yukata blanc. La seconde, c'est qu'il lui manquait une partie assez imposante de son corps qui se situait au niveau de la poitrine.

Peu à peu, elle se mit à paniquer, et traversa la pièce pour ouvrit la porte et s'élancer dans le petit couloir. Etrangement, elle était à peine plus haute que la poignée.

Matsumoto ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres, jusqu'à trouver la salle de bains. Et lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle put y voir de beaux yeux turquoises, des cheveux blancs, un visage d'enfant qu'elle ne connaisait que trop bien et qui était devenu son corps. La seule chose qu'elle arriva à faire fut de pousser un long cri.

Elle était devenue son capitaine! Elle était devenue _Hitsugaya Toshiro_!


	2. Une découverte assez suprenante

Voilà le deuxième chapitre!

J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la fin du chapitre, mais finalement, elle n'est pas aussi horrible que comme je le sentais xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, c'est toujours plus agréable de voir que des gens lisent les fics ;)

* * *

Un long cri étrange finit par réveiller Hitsugaya, qui s'assit sur son lit en marmonnant divers mots plus ou moins simpathiques à l'égard de cet abruti qui criait de si bonne heure. Le capitaine tendit alors une main vers son haori. Il y avait un gros vide. Il y avait bien une chaise là, mais où était son haori? Toshiro jurait même l'avoir posé ici, comme chaque soir depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine.

Alors qu'il se levait enfin complétement, les sourcils froncés, Hitsugaya eut l'impression qu'il pesait plus lourd et qu'il penchait un peu vers l'avant. Avec la tête encore un peu dans les nuages, il regarda sa nouvelle poitrine, avant de bailler tranquillement. Ce fut seulement au moment où il passa devant l'immense miroir qui ornait un des murs de la chambre qu'il tiqua, et qu'il manqua de s'évanouir en poussa un cri aigu de surprise. Maintenant, il pouvait bien se le permettre vu qu'il n'était plus dans son corps!

- C'est pas possible... Dites-moi tout de suite que je rêve...

Toshiro détourna immédiatement le regard, le rouge lui venait déjà aux joues. Mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose, étant donné qu'il lui suffisait de baisser la tête pour appercevoir les atouts de sa lieutenante. Le pire était tout de même en sous-vêtements...  
Il s'efforçait de rester calme, fermait les yeux, prenait sa tête entre ses mains en se murmurant des "Je rêve, je rêve..." ou "Je vais bientôt me réveiller...". Au final, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'avait pas tellement changé.  
Rapidement, il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, cherchant l'uniforme de shinigami de Matsumoto qu'il trouva quelques instants plus tard. Même pour le génie qu'était Hitsugaya, il fallait avouer que c'était très compliqué de s'habiller dans un corps étranger et sans regarder, surtout à certains moments.

Toshiro sortit alors de ces appartements, qu'il trouvait relativement petits par rapport aux siens, et fonça directement vers ses propres locaux. Enfin, foncer était un grand mot. Le capitaine était en train de marcher rapidement, car lorsqu'il avait essayer de courir, les deux airbags de sa lieutenante l'énervaient au plus haut point. Comment faisait-elle en shunpô alors? Sur le chemin, il croisa également le lieutenant de la sixième division, Abarai Renji, croulant sous un tas de dossiers.

- Ah, Rangiku-san, j'ai des formulaires pour...  
- Pas le temps, Abarai-fukutaicho, revenez plus tard!

Renji releva les sourcils, complétement étonné alors que Toshiro disparaissait derrière un pan de mur, le laissant seul comme un idiot avec sa pile de papier dans le couloir.

- Abarai-fukutaicho? Elle a abusé sur le saké hier soir pour qu'elle m'appelle comme ça maintenant?

---------

- Il faut que je trouve Hitsugaya-taicho tout de suite.

Matsumoto rajusta rapidement le haori sur son dos. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait toucher cette cape aussi longtemps, d'autant plus que le tissu était très doux.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle sentit un reiatsu très familier s'approcher. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle reconnu aussitôt le sien. La lieutenante se hâta d'ouvrir la porte pour voir son corps habité par son capitaine, qui visiblement n'était pas de bonne humeur. Matsumoto ouvrit grand les yeux. Déja que son capitaine faisait peur lorsqu'il était dans son corps d'enfant et que lorsque l'on oubliait l'aura glaciale, il n'était que plus impressionant à présent qu'il était plus grand. On aurait même pû croire qu'il allait exploser.

- MATSUMOTO!

L'appellée se redressa, comme si elle se mettait au garde à vous. C'était assez ridicule pour Toshiro de voir son corps comme ça, mais il ne passa pas de temps à penser là-dessus, privilégiant le fait de pousser Matsumoto dans ses appartements, direction le petit salon, et il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Matsumoto abordait à présent un air assez surpris et elle détaillait son corps féminim.

- Vu ta tête, j'en conclus que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas?  
- Non taicho, je ne sais pas.  
- Et merde!

Matsumoto regarda son capitaine fulminer en silence, puis elle demanda.

- Dites taicho... Combien de temps pensez-vous que l'on restera comme ça?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espére le moins de temps possible!  
- Mon corps ne vous plait pas?  
- Je préfére encore le mien!  
- Mais c'est vraiment bizarre de se voir comme ça. D'ailleurs, avec votre taille, je ne savais pas que vous les voyez aussi gros!  
- Hein? Qu...

Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi elle parlait, il prit quasi-instantanéement une teinte rouge en évitant de baisser le regard sur le sujet du changement de conversation.

- Eh, mais tu... Tu t'es habillée!?  
- Oui taicho! Il fallait bien, je n'allais quand même pas sortir en yukata quand même! Mais rassurez-vous taicho, je n'ai rien vu! Et puis vous aussi vous vous êtes habillé d'ailleurs...  
- Je n'ai pas regardé non plus! Et puis c'est pas facile de s'habiller comme toi!  
- Taicho, si l'on doit rester comme ça longtemps, il faudra bien s'y faire quand même. Et puis vous avez oublié de prendre Haineko. Moi je n'ai pas oublié votre Zanpakuto!

Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas dessus bien longtemps, étant donné qu'il était temps de se rendre au bureau. Hitsugaya dut égaleement refaire un tour dans la chambre de Matsumoto pour aller chercher le Zanpakuto, en songeant que sa lieutenante allait sans doute en profiter, et dans un soupir, il se dit que cette journée allait être vraiment _trèèès_ longue...


	3. La cause du changement

Nouveau chapitre, un peu en avance étant donné que l'on est en vacances! ^^ Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, il y aura un chapitre par semaine environ, sauf empêchement ou panne compléte d'inspiration.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Lorsqu'Hitsugaya arriva devant la porte de son bureau, il aurait juré entendre sa voix lancer un flot d'insultes impressionant. En froncant les sourcils, il rentra dans la pièce, et ce qu'il vit le figea instantanéement, avec une expression partagée entre la surprise et l'hilarité. Debout sur une chaise et sur la pointe des pieds, Matsumoto tentait vainement de saisir la bouteille de saké qu'elle avait dissimulé sur l'étagère quelques jours auparavent. La lieutenante savait très bien qu'à cause de sa taille, son capitaine était dans l'incapacité de fouiller là-dessus, et donc si elle posait les bouteilles à l'horizontale, Hitsugaya ne les voyait pas.  
Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'un jour, elle changerait de corps! Matsumoto sentait la surface lisse du verre au bout de ses doigts, mais la bouteille glissait dessous, refusant de bouger d'un millimètre, se contentant de rouler sur elle même lorsque la lieutenante arrivait à la toucher.

- Je ne te gêne pas trop j'espère?  
- Aaaah! Taicho! Vous m'avez fait peur!

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle avait manqué de tomber de la chaise, pendant qu'Hitsugaya s'approchait tranquillement de l'étagère, s'emparant de la bouteille pour la jeter dans la poubelle sans aucune pitié pour l'alcool et sa lieutenante. Que cela pouvait être pratique d'être grand! En ruminant, celle-ci se dirigea vers son bureau, mais elle changea de direction à mi-parcours en allant vers le bureau de son capitaine lorsqu'elle se rappella qui elle était censée être, et elle s'installa sur sa chaise. Quant à Hitsugaya, il dut se contenter du bureau couvert de dossiers en retard de Matsumoto. Finalement, il y avait quand même du bon dans ce changement pour la lieutenante!  
Soudain, le regard de Matsumoto dériva sur un paquet rose qui dépassait d'une pile de feuilles. Elle haussa un sourcil, en sortant le sachet écrasé. Elle le reconnu aussitôt, mais en lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, Matsumoto releva la tête vers son capitaine qui travaillait sagement dans son corps, en tenant le paquet du bout des doigts.

- Taicho, je crois avoir compris ce qui s'est passé...

Hitsugaya redressa la tête et observa silencieusement le paquet de bonbon qu'Ukitake lui avait offert la veille. Sincèrement, elle pensait vraiment qu' Ukitake devait être coupable? Matsumoto le ramena devant ses yeux, et elle lut à voix haute les petits caractères situés en bordure.

_- Nom: Inversement. Expérience n°158203 par Kurotsuchi Mayuri; Prototype 113._ Ce sont sans doute ces bonbons si l'on se rapporte au nom.

Kurotsuchi? L'enfant tilta aussitôt sur le nom. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ces bonbons avaient fini dans les mains du capitaine de la treizième division. Bien sûr, vu le caractère d'Ukitake, Hitsugaya pensait bien que le fait que ce paquet arrive ici était assez involontaire, sauf si le premier passait soudainement du côté d'Aizen, ce l'étonnerait beaucoup... Après un long silence, Hitsugaya lacha d'un ton assez froid quelques mots.

- ... Très bien, dans ce cas, allons voir le capitaine de la douzième division. Tout de suite.

------------

- Mayuri-sama, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Hitsugaya-taicho et Matsumoto-fukutaicho souhaitent vous parler de toute urgence.  
- Quoi? Que me veulent-ils encore!? Très bien Nemu, fait les entrer, et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, et elle revint quelques instant après, accompagnée des deux shinigami de la dixième division. Visiblement, ils semblaient de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ouais, vous voulez quoi?  
- Des renseignements sur l'expérience 158203.

En entendant le numéro par la bouche de la lieutenante, le visage du scientifique se tordit en un rictus amusé.

- Oh! Je présume que vous en avez mangé? Quelle chance! J'ai de nouveaux cobayes!

Kurotsuchi laissa échapper un rire sadique, avant de se rendre compte que l'air venait de se rafraichir brusquement. Son regard se posa alors sur Matsumoto, dans le petit corps du capitaine. Celle-ci regardait vaguement ailleurs, l'air disant "C'est-pas-moi-j'y-suis-pour-rien-mais-je-te-géle-si-tu-trouves-pas-de-solution", et cet air là devenait vraiment inquiètant en sachant qu'elle avait à présent le contrôle du Zanpakuto de glace le plus puissant. Quant à Hitsugaya, dans le corps de sa lieutenante, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et contnua.

- Combien de temps durent les effets?  
- Eh bien, je n'en sais fichtrement rien! C'est bien la première fois qu'ils marchent! - Il sorti un calepin d'on ne sait où, et y griffona quelques notes, avant de poser son regard sur "Matsumoto" - Donc, c'est toi l'Hitsugaya-taicho?  
- Il semblerait bien que oui... Et il n'y a pas de remède?  
- Nan. Mais il est possible que cela ne dure pas. Je vais continuer mes recherches alors. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici en _observation_ en attendant...  
- Non merci, ça ira.

Devant l'air complétement cinglé du capitaine de la douzième divison, ils avaient tous les deux refusé de rester. Le fait également que tous ceux qui avaient été gardés en observation se sont vus transformés en cobayes n'avait pas aidé non plus le scientifique. Pas plus avancés, les deux membres de la dxième divison retournèrent à leur bureau, et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait encore arriver...


	4. Une histoire de dossiers

Voilà la suite de l'histoire, après être revenus de la douzième division. Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui postent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on aime bien ce qu'on fait ^^

* * *

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un quart d'heure que nos deux shinigamis étaient revenus de leur visite à la douzième division. A présent, ils étaient de retour dans leur bureau de la dixième. Ce n'était pas utile de dire que tous deux étaient d'assez énervés, mais Hitsugaya prenait quand même son temps pour analyser la situation.

D'abord, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela durerait. Ensuite, il semblerait que seul une certaine partie de leurs âmes avaient été échangées. Le prodigue pouvait affirmer cela car le reiatsu que comportait son nouveau corps correspondait à celui de sa lieutenante, et elle semblait avoir son énergie spirituelle glaciale, comme elle l'avait montré quelques instants auparavent.

Et étrangement, il ressentait que Haineko, le zanpakuto de cendres, ne lui désobéirait pas s'il venait à le libérer, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que ce n'était plus Matsumoto. Cette dernière pouvait alors sans doute appeller Hyôrinmaru et Hitsugaya préférait éviter ceci... Enfin, les deux hauts-gradés s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord pour garder cela secret.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant le lieutenant de la sixième division avec sa pile de papier. Celle-ci vacilla dangereusement, avant de s'effondrer dans le bureau, les feuilles s'envolant dans tous les sens pour s'éparpiller par terre. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Renji fusilla du regard Hitsugaya.

- Rangiku-san! Tu aurais pu m'aider tout à l'heure! Euh... bonjour Hitsugaya-taicho! Ajouta-t'il comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence.

- Bonjour Ren... Euh... Abarai-fukutaicho!

Matsumoto s'était rattrapée de justesse là-dessus, et heureusement pour elle, le concerné ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait manqué de dire. Hitsugaya avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis s'était levé de sa chaise, afin d'aider Renji à ramasser les papiers.

Il avait néanmoins oublié un petit détail... Au moment où il se pencha pour prendre quelques feuilles, le lieutenant de la sixième division avait quasi-instantanéement viré au rouge avec la vue qu'il avait à présent sur une certaine poitrine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna de l'oeil en saignant du nez comme un malade.

Et Matsumoto, qui n'avait pas quitté le bureau de capitaine, était totalement écroulée sur le meuble, pleurant de rire devant la scène qui venait de se passer. Hitsugaya releva la tête, et observa Renji avec de gros yeux.

- Ahem... Euh, Renji?

Timidement, il secoua l'épaule du shinigami aux cheveux rouges, tandis que Matsumoto se forcait à respirer calmement tant elle avait rit.  
Finalement, Renii se réveilla, les joues encore rosées, et après leur avoir assuré qu'il allait bien, il s'éclipsa en prétextant que son capitaine l'attendait, pendant que la lieutenante repartait dans son fou-rire.

Une fois qu'il fut loin, Hitsugaya ramassa la pile formée, et se dirigea vers Matsumoto, et lui posa tous les dossiers sur le bureau, ce qui la calma instantanéement et elle lanca un regard interrogateur à son ancien corps qui lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

- Abarai a été clair, c'est pour le taicho ces dossiers.

- Mais c'est vous, taicho! Taicho?

- J'ai fini mes dossiers, je vais aller prendre l'air.

Ce dernier quitta la pièce, laissant une Matsumoto au bord des larmes, mais pas de rire cette fois.

- Taichooooooo!

------------

Hitsugaya arpentait les chemins de sa division, saluant de temps en temps certains shinigamis. C'était assez simple de savoir qui devait être salué différemment, ceux qui l'appellaient Rangiku étaient sans doute des proches, le reste était salué normalement. Mais le capitaine évitait de rester trop de temps avec eux, d'abord cela risquait de le démasquer, et puis cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, lui qui ne se retrouvait que rarement dans une conversation amicale.

Il fut interrompu par un jeune messager à bout de souffle, qui s'arrêta devant lui.

- Matsumoto-fukutaicho! J'ai... J'ai un ordre de mission pour vous et Hitsugaya-taicho! On a signalé plusieurs autres apparitions d'arrancars, et Yamamoto-sôtaicho veut que vous vous rendiez dans le monde réel le plus tôt possible avec le groupe de la dernière mission, composé de vous, d'Hitsugaya-taicho, d'Abarai-fukutaicho, et des sièges Madarame et Ayasegawa, afin d'apporter votre aide au shinigami-daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo, et au shinigami responsable de Karakura, Kuchiki Rukia.

- Très bien, merci. Je vais aller transmettre le message aux personnes concernées, vous pouvez partir.

----------------

- Matsumoto, laisse tomber ces dossiers, tu les finiras plus tard...

- C'est vrai taicho? Merci!

- Car on a une mission à Karakura. J'ai déja prévenu Abarai, Madarame et Ayasegawa.

- Oh. Et on part quand?

- Maintenant.


	5. Entrainement au combat

Merci pour les quelques reviews ^^ Il a fallu que je me connecte sans permission pour vous envoyer ce nouveau chapitre :P

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsque le groupe de shinigami arriva à Karakura, ils se trouvèrent devant le vieux magasin de bonbons que tebait Urahara. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

La porte coulissa rapidement, et un homme mal-rasé et coiffé d'un bob blanc à rayures vertes apparu, suivi de deux gamins, une petite fille et un garçon. Caché derrière son éventail, Urahara se mit à pouffer de rire, avant de commencer à parler avec son air ironique.

- Ow ow! Mais qu'avons-nous là? Serait-ce un colis de la Soul Society? Les enfants, nous avons le grand retour de Squatteur-san!

- Bonjour, Urahara-san. Fit Matsumoto en imitant le visage sérieux d'Hitsugaya à la perfection, et coupant Renji qui allait répliquer. Nous sommes ici pour aider Kurosaki et Kuchiki dans leur mission. Pourriez-vous nous avoir des gigais?

- Ne vous inquiétez, j'ai gardé les votres depuis la dernière fois. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

---------------

Après avoir récupéré leurs corps artificiels, ils se séparèrent en partant chacun de son côté. Ikkaku et Yumichika allèrent vers la maison de Keigo et de sa soeur, celle-ci les accueillis à bras ouverts. Renji était tout simplement parti voir Ichigo et Rukia, dès qu'il eut la permission de dormir à nouveau pendant nuit au magasin de l'ex-capitaine, où le surnom de Squatteur-san lui avait à nouveau été réattribué.

Hitsugaya et Matsumoto avaient brièvement téléphoné à Orihime, qui avait accepté comme la dernière fois. Comme le disait Matsumoto, "cette fille ne peut rien refuser". Néanmoins, au lieu de se rendre tout de suite chez elle, ils se retournèrent pour parler à Urahara. Ce fut Hitsugaya qui prit la parole.

- Urahara-san, pourrions-nous utiliser votre sous-sol pour nous entrainer, s'il-vous-plaît? Mon taicho et moi on aimerait s'entrainer un peu avant!

Agitant son éventail, le marchand gloussa comme une dinde durant quelques secondes, puis répondit:

- Oh, mais bien sûr, bien sûr! Mais ne gelez pas tout le terrain.

Hitsugaya soupira silencieusement en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne savait jamais après tout. Les combats qui suivront seront sans doute plus simples que sans préparation avec leurs corps.

L'entrainement avait débuté tout simplement en se battant avec leurs Zanpakutos sans les libérés. Malgré quelques jurons de la part d'Hitsugaya adressés à la poitrine qui lui bridait un peu les mouvements, Matsumoto s'en sorti plutôt bien, sa nouvelle taille augmentant son agilité et sa vitesse.

- Bon, je crois que ça va aller. Mais je crois que nous devrions aussi nous entrainer au shikai. Tu peux libérer Hyôrinmaru?

- Libérer Hy... Vous pensez que ça va marcher? Et je fais comment taicho?

- Tu connais la formule, et tu fais un peu comme si c'était Haineko que tu libérais... Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher en revanche, mais il m'a semblé que les esprits de nos Zanpakutos n'ont pas remarqué notre absence.

- Bon, alors... Euh... Matsumoto tendit son bras de façon à ce que la lame soit dirigée vers un rocher. Soten ni Zase, Hyôrinmaru!

Un énorme dragon de glace surgit alors de l'épée dans un long rugissement, et alla s'écraser dans un bruit assourdissant contre la grosse pierre orangée. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle puissante au moment de l'apparition du reptile gelé, Matsumoto avait été projetée sur son derrière et regardait avec des yeux ronds ce qu'avait fait son attaque.

- Wow, puissant...!

- Essaye de diriger Hyôrinmaru en pointant le chemin avec la lame, je pense que ça devrait suffir pour le début. Et reste bien droite!

- Mais et vous taicho, vous avez déjà essayé Haineko? Vous devriez aussi le faire!

- Hum... Il se mit en position de combat, et passa sa main le long du Zanpakuto. Unare, Haineko!

La lame argentée se brisa et en quelques instants, un nuage de cendres flottait autour d'Hitsugaya. En revanche, il ne savait pas comment les diriger, et les particules commencaient à le picoter.

- Aaaaaa... Oh non... Aaaa... AA...AAATCHOUM!

Comme si l'éternuement était un signal de départ, le nuage grisâtre s'élança à pleine vitesse vers Matsumoto. Celle-ci décampa en courant, allant même plus vite que si cela avait été une pile de dossiers.

- TAICHOOOOO! SERVEZ-VOUS DE VOS MAINS POUR VOUS AIDEEEEER!

Les mains? Ni une, ni deux, le capitaine leva les mains devant lui et les bougea lentement, et les cendres se stabilisèrent avant de revenir tourner en rond autour de lui.

- C'était vraiment moins une... Souffla Matsumoto en passant sa main sur son front.

Ils passèrent encore un bon moment à s'entrainer là dessus, et au moment où Matsumoto avait demandé à essayé le bankai, Hitsugaya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier un grand "NON!" alarmé. Effectivement, si elle l'utilisait dans ce sous-sol, l'air froid ne pourrait pas sortir vers l'extérieur, et Hitsugaya aurait fini congelé.

Tout ceci continua jusqu'à près de six heures du soir, après quoi ils réintégrèrent leurs gigais et se dirigèrent tous les deux chez Orihime, complétement épuisés.


End file.
